In a conventional joint structure, a joint component made of synthetic resin is joined with a joining component made of material such as metal or synthetic resin in the following manner. The joint component is provided with a shaft, in the form of a pin, a boss, and the like, the joining component is provided with a hole, the shaft of the joint component is inserted in the hole in the joining component, and the shaft is fused to the joining component by using ultrasonic vibrations (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The joint structure is advantageous in that the joint component formed of synthetic resin can be joined easily and quickly to the joining component formed of material such as metal or synthetic resin, regardless of material of the joining component.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-127248
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-318386